Katerina and Niklaus
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 5x01. Klaus Mikaelson encounters an injured Katherine Pierce after she escaped from the car crash. Instead of killing her however, he takes her back to his place and makes her feel better. Klaus/Katherine.


_Katerina and Niklaus_

Katherine Pierce's entire body hurt and it didn't help that the cold, fall wind was hitting her newly bruised and sore body. She couldn't believe what was happening. First, Elena had forced fed her the cure, second she had spent a miserable summer, third she had begged Damon for help only to have him sell her out, and fourth she had just crashed Jeremy's car and all though she had managed to crawl out of there (with several cuts and bruises nonetheless) she had no doubt in her mind that little Jeremy was dead.

Katherine tried to ignore the fact that she was completely naked under the black robe. She winced with every step she took and the dry blood already felt cakelike against her face. She felt someone moving at an abnormal speed.

She crouched down and shielded her head with her arms. Who was it? Silas? Damon? She just hoped that those two would end it quickly and she would die without feeling any pain.

"Oh, come on love if you don't run how I am supposed to catch you. I thought this was your favorite game."

Katherine let out a small squeak. No, this was much, much worse. Even Satan wouldn't be as cruel. She raised her head slightly. "Klaus. You left-"

"What can I say, I was feeling sentimental." He looked at her cuts and bruises. "What happened to your pretty face, sweetheart? It's not a good look on you."

Wait, this was good. Klaus had no idea that she was human. She was safe, for now at least. "Did you come to kill me?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, contrary to the popular belief, Katerina you are not the center of my universe."

"Already feeling the baby blues?" she blurted out without thinking.

In less than a second, Klaus had Katerina pressed against a tree, his hands around her neck. "What do you know about that?"

"Just enough," her superiority in her tone was washed out by her whimpers of pain.

"Oh, come on." Klaus looked disappointed. "I'm not even using half of my strength. And why is your face still bleeding, you're supposed to have healed already."

"Yes, well life is filled with disappointments." Katherine said flatly. There was no need to beat around the bush. "I'm human, your precious doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat, and your sister should have done a better job killing her."

Klaus' expression was filled with glee, like a little kid at Christmas. "You don't say."

There was no fear left in Katherine, only tiredness. She felt her eyes dropping and her strength leaving her as she fell into Klaus' awaiting arms.

* * *

Katherine woke up slowly, her eyesight a little blurry as she tried to reencounter her surroundings. The air smelled like vanilla and lavender and she could feel the steam even on her bruised face.

She flinched as she felt the hot, almost burning water on her skin. Great, Klaus was boiling her alive.

"Try not to move too much, love." Came a taunting voice from a nearby chair. It took Katherine a moment to realize that she was in Klaus' bathroom in his fancy house and in his white marble tub with several bubbles and completely naked and vulnerable while he was sitting a few feet away and staring at her amusedly as if she were an exhibit. Lovely.

"Klaus!" she shrieked as she tried to cover her chest with her arms, not that she was doing a very good job. "What the hell did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious, love or do you have a concussion?" Klaus asked mockingly from a chair, not even the least bit embarrassed. "You need to wash those wounds before they end up infected and you go to the hospital and die."

"You stripped me!"

"It was necessary, love. And no need to act modest, Katerina. If you remember I've already seen your body."

Katherine flushed. "That is still no excuse."

"Fine," Klaus growled. "Next time, I'll leave you in the street and let you get run over by a car."

Katherine hissed at him.

"None of your temper tantrums, kitten." He handed her a sponge. "I'll give you the privacy you so desperately crave."

* * *

No clothes, absolutely no clothes at all. Her black robe had mysteriously disappeared and the only thing that she had to cover herself was an Italians silk towel that barely covered half of her thighs. "KLAUS!"

"No need to shout, baby." Klaus said mockingly, carrying a first aid kit.

"Don't," she growled. "Call me baby. Where the hell are my clothes!?"

"Oh, you mean that cheap robe you were wearing? I gave it to one of the stray dogs to chew on."

"What the hell am I supposed to wear then? I can't walk around naked."

Klaus shrugged. "Your problem, love."

She pouted. "You're being cruel."

"And you're being a brat," he rolled his eyes. "I got you some clothes while you were in the bathroom pouting and I got this," he held up the first aid kit. "To clean your wounds."

"Or you can give me some of your blood." She said hopefully.

"And have you kill yourself again? I don't think so. I prefer you like this, little Katerina. Lay down."

Katherine glared at him, but he pretended not to notice. Katherine got the feeling that he enjoyed pissing her off. She did as she was told and laid nervously on the bed. Klaus removed her towel almost gently and Katherine tried not to blush and feel vulnerable.

If Klaus was surprised by the amount of bruises and swelling on her body and the obvious amount of malnutrition she had suffered through the summer, he didn't show it. Instead he dabbed her wounds with rubbing alcohol (gripping her slightly so she didn't squirmed from the sting) he placed some kind of lotion on it and rubbed the wound in little circles before placing a band aid on them. Neither of them spoke during the entire procedure.

"All done." He said.

Katherine sat up and wrapped her body with the towel, feeling slightly better and almost sleepy. "Thanks." She whispered.

Klaus just nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but ask away."

Katherine hesitated. "Why haven't you killed me, you've had plenty of opportunities and I've given you enough reasons."

"You and I are the same," Klaus said looking into her brown eyes. "Conniving, desperate souls craving affection but destined to be alone for all eternity. Perhaps, I don't want to be the only one on this earth."

**The End**

I know this is completely OOC and would never in a million years happen in TVD, but I always kind of shipped these two. They would make a devious, power couple. Review, please!


End file.
